


Mother of Two

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Mary knows, Wincest - Freeform, season12
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: para @myklaineinthe67impala que me pidió un wincest en el que apareciese Mary, bueno, pues eso, que no sé si este drabble será lo que esperabas, pero aún tengo que pensar cómo encajo a Mary en la vida de estos dos señores. Espero que te guste guapa.season12/ wincest/ 1414 palabras/ sin betear (perdón de antemano por errores!





	

_ _

_Mother of two_

Mary mira alrededor de la cavernosa cocina del búnker, el silencio es como una losa que la mantiene de pie, descalza, consciente de la enormidad de lo que ha ocurrido por primera vez desde que se encontró con su hijo mayor en medio de la maleza.

Hasta ahora apenas han tenido tiempo para cruzar más que unas pocas palabras, Mary no es tonta, para nada, Mary sabe que a pesar de que Dean la ha aceptado, en el fondo hay cierta reluctancia que si es sincera consigo misma va en ambos sentidos.

Los dos son cazadores al fin y al cabo.

Sin embargo, los largos y frenéticos días pasados han estado llenos de la urgencia de encontrar a Sam, rescatar a Sammy. _SamSammySam._ El Sammy de Dean. Mary conoce a su hijo mayor desde hace menos de una semana y ya sabe que el mundo de Dean gira en torno a Sam. Sabe que Dean respira, vive, se alimenta por y para Sam. No hace falta ser una cazadora para comprenderlo. Mary se pregunta qué es lo que Dean no le dice mientras conducen en el mismo impala en el que John la condujo al hospital para dar a luz al hombre estoico que  mide las palabras con el tiento de un alquimista. Mary sabe que Dean la acepta, pero también sabe que toda esa situación es nueva, intimidante y extraña. Mary también sabe que Dean la mantiene a una distancia de seguridad.

Saberlo no impide que duela y que la haga recelar a su vez.

Encontrar a Sam ha sido una nueva fuente de preguntas a menudo incontestadas. Sam es un bebé de redondas mejillas, Sammy, ojos azules y sonrisa desdentada se ha transformado en un ser estoico de mirada remota y asombrada. Tras esas pupilas rasgadas, de gato, palpita un mar de fondo en el que Mary tiene miedo de profundizar. Se pregunta cómo es posible sentir de verdad que esos dos hombres que se tocan con algo casi reverente son esos dos niños a los que ella abandonó.

Recuperar a Sam sólo hace que el peso de los años separados sea todavía más real. Mary quiere y no sabe cómo adentrarse en un territorio que le es por completo desconocido. Nada de todo ese entrenamiento Campbell la ha pertrechado de lo necesario para tender un puente entre ella y Sam y Dean.

Sam y Dean. Dean y Sam. Horas en el impala mientras Dean conduce, alguna emisora de rock suave, los ojos verdes de su hijo mayor —cabellos rubios y manos regordetas, acariciando con infinita paciencia a Sammy—, parece no notar que tres décadas después aún sigue apartando la espesa mata de cabello del rostro de su hermanito. Sam mide casi dos metros, su tono suave y cansado le recuerda tanto a la voz de John que Mary quiere gritar.

Hay algo en esos dedos, en el roce rítmico, constante, como el latido de un corazón. Dean le dice algo a media voz a Sam mientras ella simula dormir en el asiento de atrás. Hay algo en el modo en que Sam asiente, lento, ojos enormes fijos en Dean. Como si mirase a algún tipo de Dios del que desconoce la existencia. Hay algo en ellos —sus hijos, sus hijos—, que hace que un peso frío e incómodo se le aloje en mitad del pecho impidiéndole respirar. Mary se hace una silenciosa promesa.

Al fin y al cabo es una cazadora.

 

Está descalza y los gastados calcetines que Dean le ha dejado sobre la cama, junto con un viejo chándal y varias sudaderas apenas la mantienen caliente. El largo pasillo que conduce a los dormitorios está iluminado de forma tenue, las luces de un intenso ámbar pintan sombras alargadas  a su paso. Sostiene el tazón lleno de café caliente, deseando con añoranza haber puesto un buen chorro del bourbon barato que ha descubierto en uno de los estantes de la cocina. Está casi a punto de girarse y volver cuando las voces apagadas de los dos hombres hacen que se detengan.

Un diminuto haz de luz le dice que la antigua puerta no ha encajado del todo y con cuidado, atisba el interior del cuarto donde sus dos hijos hablan en voz baja. Contiene la necesidad de anunciar su presencia porque algo le dice que por primera vez, esos dos seres han bajado las defensas. Y Mary necesita saber.

Sam está tumbado, en una posición casi fetal, encogido de una forma inverosímil para alguien de su tamaño. Lleva sólo su ropa interior y una vieja camiseta gris que no impide que la columna vertebral, un collar de cuentas perfectas y redondeadas, se marque debajo del algodón lavado miles de veces. Dean parece haberse duchado también, sus cabellos dorados parecen húmedo plumón.

—Cas no tardará en venir —dice mientras usa un gasa para restañar una de las muchas contusiones que pueblan la anatomía del menos de los Winchester.

—No deberías haberle avisado Dee —replica Sam, una mano pálida de dedos estilizados se cierra en torno a la muñeca deteniendo a Dean con eficacia—. Estoy bien.

—Estás bien mis cojones —escupe, ronco y Mary es consciente de que su hijo está enfadado, mucho más de lo que su apuesto rostro deja entrever. Siente un ligero aguijonazo de aprensión—. Cuando pille a la puta que te ha hecho esto la voy a destripar.

—Shhh —Sam tose, gira la mano, dejando que sus dedos resbalen con una lentitud casi erótica por el antebrazo de su hermano. Mary se muerde los labios, notando de nuevo esa sensación fría y caliente, esa agonizante necesidad de comprender, de hacer _algo._ Lo que sea. Separarles o juntarles todavía más—. Calla… no seas animal.

—Todavía no sabes lo animal que soy capaz de ser. Hijas de puta —jura de nuevo. Ronco, hundiendo los dedos entre los cabellos mojados de Sammy, que suspira, el aire escapa entrecortado de entre sus labios rotos. Bajo toda esa piel magullada hay unas facciones exóticas, llenas de una delicadeza que ni John ni ella han poseído jamás. Dean le acuna las mejillas con infinita ternura y Mary se sorprende ante la mirada de desnuda admiración, pasión y descarnado deseo que arde en los ojos de Sam.

 _Esa era la pieza,_ le dice su cerebro, al que se niega a creer. Sam llora en silencio, sollozos broncos y contenidos que incluso a ella le arden en la garganta.

—Creí… Cuando te fuiste con Amara… —Parece ahogarse con las palabras y Mary siente por primera vez la necesidad de interrumpirles, de aplacar ese dolor. Su Sammy.

—Lo sé… —Dean crispa los dedos en torno al rostro de Sam y por un segundo Mary no sabe qué pensar. Qué creer. O esperar.

Cierra los ojos en un acto reflejo. No quiere ver o escuchar, y sin embargo la imagen parece arder en sus retinas, grabada a fuego en su córtex cerebral. Para siempre. Dean se ha inclinado para reclamar la boca tierna de su hermano con un gesto que habla de familiaridad. Esto —dios mío John qué hemos hecho, Johnny—, sea lo que sea, no es nuevo, no es un impulso, no es un acto provocado por el calor de un reencuentro. Nada la ha preparado en lo más minimo para presenciar o escuchar. El gemido que Sammy emite es casi un sollozo, es casi una pregunta, es un saludo, una promesa.

Aprieta la espalda contra la pared de frías baldosas del pasillo, intentando en vano no escuchar cómo a solo unos pasos, sus dos hijos se juran entre besos que esta vez será la última. Mary aprieta los parpados y reza, no es que posea una gran fe, ser la hija de un Campbell la ha curado de esa peculiar enfermedad. El tazón de café ya frío le pesa entre los dedos resbaladizos de viscoso sudor. Mira a la izquierda y a la derecha y comprende que los mayores secretos no se ocultan entre las sombras alargadas, sino que éstos habitan entre los dos hombres que respiran a sólo unos pasos. A ella se le antojan a una distancia abisal. Dos universos que jamás deberían haberse cruzado.

El camino de regreso a la cocina es tortuoso, lento. Por nada del mundo quiere que ellos sepan lo que ha descubierto. Mary tiene que pensar. Reagruparse. Al fin y al cabo es una cazadora.

Decidida, añade un buen chorro de alcohol en su bebida mientras piensa en qué va a hacer. La idea de enfrentarse a Sam y Dean es ahora más aterradora que nunca.

 

 

 

Save


End file.
